1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing stopper with rotating cap for pasty products.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that, for recipients or containers comprising an elastically deformable wall containing semi-liquid or pasty products, it is frequently necessary to employ stoppers arranged so as to allow the product contained in the recipient in question to be dispensed when said recipient is pressed in the user's hand.
These dispensing stoppers generally comprise a hollow body shaped so as to be firmly fastened on the opening of the deformable recipient, and a rotating cap mounted on the body in order to uncover an annular opening made axially in the body.